Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a variety of scientific, industrial, financial, and legal activities, spectroscopic information may need to be acquired from a small and/or microscopic sample area to evaluate a substance, product, and/or document. For example, an authenticity of a driver's license may need to be verified based on a spectral profile determined from a small portion of the license. Therefore, integrated microscope and image sensor units may find increasing application in such activities where microscopic evaluations may be needed. However, current costs to produce and implement such units are extremely high, and greater portability is needed.
Accordingly, methods and/or apparatuses to determine a spectral profile of a sample could use improvements and alternative or additional solutions in order to provide a cost-effective method to allow microscopic portions of a sample to be evaluated based on a determined spectral profile.